


A Work of Art

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [97]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective





	A Work of Art

Simon watched Cora as she studied the picture in front of them. Her eyes taking in every detail.   
“Such skill to be able to capture the sitter so perfectly.” She observed. “I can’t imagine how talented one would have to be to pain something like this.”   
“That’s right.” He stepped closer. “The painting is so good, the brushstrokes so fine, that it captures her likeness perfectly. The tender look in her eyes almost suggests at a love affair between the painter and the sitter.” 

Cora turned to him. Her eyes were like stars; she truly was a work of art.


End file.
